<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slip up by keithundead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888671">slip up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/pseuds/keithundead'>keithundead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar Baby Nickle AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jonas Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Back Pain, M/M, Massage, Slip up, accidental usage of the word daddy, how do I even tag this, kyle has a bad day, or the time kyle calls nick daddy on accident and says "no u", the infamous d word, this is just the cherry on top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/pseuds/keithundead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kyle has a slip up. but not really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Jonas/Kyle Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar Baby Nickle AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slip up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’s had a long day.</span>
</p>
<p><span>For one, his Figure Drawing professor failed him because his “arms weren’t anatomically correct.” Then, he got extra hours at walmart. For no reason. Which doesn’t make sense, because they’ve been cutting his hours for a solid week now, they expect </span><em><span>him </span></em><span>in the middle of </span><em><span>midterms</span></em><span>, to come into work and stay later than usual. Not to mention the best part of his day, where he came home with takeout for Yang and Clara, slipped on the icy terrain leading up to their dorm, and ate shit on</span> <span>the front steps of the building. In front of a group of students, mind you.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>So yeah, when Nick texted him, he was kind of pissed. Yeah, he needed someone to help him blow off some steam (or blow off someone else’s steam).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he finds himself taking the bus to Nick’s place, with plenty of other annoying things within a six foot radius of him that made him want to pull his own hair out. A crying baby. A coughing old man. Someone with </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much fucking body spray standing </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too close. And Kyle swears if he gets a whiff of it again, he’ll-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whips out his phone from his back pocket. He needs a distraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four new messages from Nick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you said your back hurts from today, so we don’t have to do anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For now, at least. If you want.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We could hang out at my place and talk or something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then I’ll take you to my yacht for some real fun.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A yacht, of course this motherfucker has a yacht. Kyle exhales through his nose with a smile on his face. It takes everything in him to not respond with something corny. Well, nothing can beat Nick and his millennial typing language when it comes to corny, so he just gives him some bullshit response about needing to get worked up and wind down at the same time. He’s only telling half the truth, wanting Nick to think he’s down for anything. Really, he wants a nice massage and some herbal tea, but he doubts Nick would do anything like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like they’re together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Nick opens the door for him, he sticks a hand down his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t go without a struggle, but Kyle’s hand-me-downs are loose enough for Nick to cup his ass. He pushes them together, making their hips meet with a force that makes Kyle wince. He shrugs it off, though, assuming that Kyle is just playing up the whole “submissive” thing. His lips are on the boy’s neck, scraping and sucking as much as he can, the way he knows Kyle likes it. He bites down, earning a “ow, fuck” from him, it makes him smile at the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his free hand, he grabs Kyle’s side, squeezing. Not much, but as hard as he can so he can see bruises on him later. He brings them closer, but it earns a “fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>” from Kyle. This worries him, so, as an experiment, he presses down on Kyle’s back with the palm of his hand. Kyle winces for real this time, pushing himself away from Nick and pressing himself against the wall next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow, ow, ow,” he says, holding his sides like he’d been punched. “Shit, sorry.” as if he’s the one who hurt Nick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick lifts him by the chin, then presses a gentle kiss (way gentler than he’s ever been) to Kyle’s lips. He smiles down at him reassuringly, then rubs his chin with his thumb. He didn’t mean to hurt the kid, he just wanted to see what was up with him, what was making him double down every time Nick touched him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all tensed up, sweetness.” he lets go of his chin, placing his hands on his shoulders instead. Kyle blushes, then puts his face in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just shit from working all day,” he says, resting his head on Nick’s shoulder, “and drawing with the posture of a person with scoliosis, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick raises an eyebrow, and Kyle defends himself again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine- I am fine, alright?” he tries to stretch to prove it, but as soon as he does, he hears a snap in his back that makes him keel over. Nick catches him, hoisting him up and draping one of his arms over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Okay, I’m definitely not fine. Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s get you to the couch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One cup of tea and some cheesy movie later, Kyle is living the dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s shirtless, lying down on Nick’s pricey looking couch and getting his back rubbed. Nick must’ve taken a class or something, because he’s really getting in there. His shoulders were the most knotted up area, and Nick made sure to take special care of those. He slicked him up with some sort of relaxing oil, then went to work on pushing the knots and twists out of Kyle’s back. Nick’s course hands against his now slippery back felt as amazing as Kyle could imagine. It’s exactly what he wanted; it was better than any sex they’d had (although, he might change his mind later on the yacht). Not to mention Nick using his low voice to give Kyle small praises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy, Kyle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking it so well, there you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s my good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t deny that the words, along with the actions, are making him somewhat hard. Only a little. He’s not going to ruin the moment by getting riled up so soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now Nick’s using his elbow to push between Kyle’s shoulders. It makes him moan outright. He pushes his hips into the couch, trying to get rid of his problem without Nick noticing (he does). He bites his lip, clutching the ends of the couch in hopes to not melt completely into it. He has to savor the moment, not let Nick know how much he’s ruining him from the inside-out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, let it out, sugar.” Nick sounds like an angel guiding him to heaven. It’s exhilarating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle can’t keep it in anymore after that. He’s moaning, like, loud and proud moaning to the top of his lungs. Nick goes deeper into the knots, flattening them smooth with the pure force of his hands alone. Slipping, sliding, caressing- Kyle just can’t take it any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh,” he slips completely into subspace, closing his eyes and letting the words slip from his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t keep it in, he has to let it out somehow, has to tell Nick what he’s doing to him and scream it for the whole world to hear and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick pauses. Kyle bites down on his tongue. Shit. He didn’t mean to let that much slip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Nick starts again. Kyle begins to rock his hips against the couch again, ever so slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Is that what you want, Kyle?” Nick asks, knowing exactly what to say to drive Kyle mad. “You want me to be your Daddy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I didn’t- fuck-I didn’t say that.” Kyle tries to make Nick believe that he imagined the whole thing, because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>about to repeat himself. Especially not now, when he’s covered in oil and being rubbed like a thanksgiving turkey. Absolutely not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Because to me, it sounded like you said-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Nick, I didn’t.” he tries to get his words out while humping the couch for dear life. He needs something to fuck, someone to fuck him. He needs something to get him off, and it won’t be Nick’s ego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever you say, sweetness.” and he goes back to rubbing Kyle up and down his back, never missing a plane or grove of skin, pushing and spreading his muscles apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Nick’s ego won’t get him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, at least.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>